George Weasley (TheSnailQueen)
This AU interpretation of this character is written by Rebekah Sherman and can be found here. |Signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= 6'4 |hair= Ginger |eyes= Greenish hazel (a mottled whiskey brown with a muted green blending and radiating from the centre) |skin=Light |family= * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (husband) * Fergus Weasley (son) * Silja Weasley (daughter) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (son) * Madeline Weasley (daughter) * Fred Weasley (twin brother) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (sister-in-law) * Rhiannon Venning (sister-in-law) * Nessa Scamander (sister-in-law) * Bill Weasley (brother) * Fleur Weasley (sister-in-law) * Victorie Weasley (niece) * Dominique Weasley (niece) * Louis Weasley (nephew) * Charlie Weasley (brother) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (sister-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (niece) * Athena Weasley (niece) * Duncan Weasley (nephew) * Edward Weasley (brother) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (sister-in-law) * Holly Weasley (niece) * Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) * Samantha McGonagall (sister-in-law) * Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley) (sister-in-law) * Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) *Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Jacob Weasley (uncle) * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (aunt) * Mateo Weasley (cousin) * Hermione Granger (cousin-in-law) * Azra Weasley (cousin) * Sebastian Chambers (cousin-in-law) * Evita Weasley (cousin) * Luciano Weasley (cousin) * Zahra Weasley (cousin) * Safiya Weasley (cousin) * Richard Weasley (uncle) † * Joanna Weasley (aunt) † * Lynnette Weasley (cousin) * Ed Weasley (cousin) * Tris Weasley (cousin) * Tilly Weasley (cousin) *Gideon Prewett (uncle) † *Annie Prewett (maternal aunt) † *Fabian Prewett Jr (cousin) *Talitha Malfoy (cousin-in-law) *Vivienne Prewett (cousin) *Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Rose Atwood (maternal aunt) † *Aster Atwood-Prewett (cousin) † *Silene Atwood-Prewett (cousin) *Bilius (uncle) † *Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) *Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) † *Cedrella Weasley (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † *Weasley family *House of Black |Animagus = Coyote |Boggart = Lord Voldemort |jukebox = * Don't Stop Me Now (Queen) * I need a Hero (Bonnie Tyler) (when in Lasse's presence) |Patronus = Coyote |Wand = Aspen, 13¾", dragon heartstring, a temperamental (read: diva) wand with a mind of it's own. It has a tendency to cause mischief even without George's input, something he find's endlessly entertaining despite the trouble it has gotten him into over the years. The wood is slightly scarred and singed from wear and tear and the various experiments the twins have conducted over the years, but it is clearly well looked after and maintained. The base is carved into a quilted pattern and tied around it is a band of colourful thread and wool (originally meant to be a friendship bracelet) given to him by Luna Lovegood in 1995 when she made them for the majority of their friends and family. He has charmed it so that it never frays or comes off. |job=Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |House=Slytherin |Loyalty=*Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team (beater) *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Potterwatch *Weasley family *Prewett family }} George Sebastian Weasley is a wizard born in , to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett). He and his twin Fred are the third youngest children, having four older brothers Bill, Charlie, Ed and Percy and two younger siblings Ron, Stephen and Ginny. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Tormenting Snape Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts Fight Against "The Toad" Legendary Exit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Muggle-Born Network ''Potterwatch'' Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Expansion of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Etymology Trivia References Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Wizards Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Quidditch Players Category:Beaters Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Joke Shop Owner Category:Prewett Family Category:Blood Traitors Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Identical Twins Category:Host (MBN) Category:Potterwatch Category:Blackmailers Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:HP TheSnailQueen